1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connector for electrically connecting conductors that can be mechanically attached to a cable.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,364 and 5,192,233 disclose a grounding block that can be attached to a frame of an aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,399 discloses a splice connector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,380 discloses an electrical connector with radially arranged conductor contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,532; 4,693,537 and 4,624,525 disclose coaxial electrical connectors.